Starting over
by brutally.bored
Summary: When a group of newcomers arrive at McKinley high, things start to get interesting.


A crash through her front door was the only indication she got of company, through the splintered frame came an obviously panicked man with a lifeless form in his arms. He looked around quickly before laying the girl on the ground and looking up at the teenager on the couch. "You're Lakyn?"

"Yes, and you'd be fucked if I wasn't. Fix the door and tell me what happened." She set her book down and pushed the couch away from the wall before pulling a briefcase out and pushing the couch back.

"Uh...we were uh.." He pushed the door back into place and scratched the back of his neck.

"I know what you guys do, what happened to her." She grabbed a pair of scissors from the case and started cutting the torn and bloody clothes from her form. "She was stabbed, a couple times but the knife wasn't long...just really fucking sharp."

She nodded and pulled the clothes away before looking over the damage and quickly starting to clean the wounds and check for a pulse.

The man attempted to wipe the blood from his face as he started pacing around and making himself have yet another panic attack.

"Fuck, what the hell are we supposed to do, man?"

"I'm a woman, I'm supposed to be asking you that, and I need you to get over here and apply pressure." She looked up at the man and glared before he finally snapped out of his shock and slid through the puddle of blood and put pressure on the wound where blood had started streaming out steadily.

She reached back into her case and started fiddling around before glancing up at the guy. "You do have payment, right?"

He widened his eyes for a second before nodding and tossing a stack of slightly bloodied hundreds on the couch "I think that's enough, count it before we leave and I'll make up the difference if not."

She nodded and pulled out a needle and thread before quickly pushing his hands out of the way and sewing up the gash in her thigh. "She's lost blood, but she's okay. None of the wounds went deep enough to permanently hurt her but they're all superficial so they bled like crazy. Keep the wounds clean and she'll be fine."

He nodded and sat back before shaking his head and pushing his fingers through his hair. "Thank god you're here, boss would've killed me if anything happened to this one."

She nodded as she continued before finishing up and standing up. "Tell your boss I'm moving next week. So I wont be in this apartment. When I know where I'm staying, he'll know."

He watched her critically for a moment as she walked to the couch and started counting the money "Can I ask why? I'm curious, I won't tell bossman."

She looked up from the now organized stack of money and looked at him. "I'm going to finish high school and get my diploma before I dive in headfirst into this crime life." She chuckled before counting the money quickly and raising an eyebrow as she held up a few bills. "You gave me extra."

He shook his head and stood up. "Nah, keep it as a tip and good faith payment, cause I have a feeling we'll be moving with you. I'm Nick by the way, and the bloody one is Andi."

"I'm obviously Lakyn. I guess I'll be seeing you at school then, maybe we'll be partners in chem or something."

He laughed as he casually picked Andi up and walked to the door. "Yeah, maybe. I'll keep in touch."

-two week time skip-

She walked in and looked around before raising an eyebrow at the receptionist and smiling happily. "Hello. Can I get my new schedule please? It's my first day, my name is La-"

" ."

She turned around at the monotone voice and tilted her head. "Mister..."

"Principal Figgins." He seemed to attempt to get his voice into another octave beside dead, but it didn't work. She smiled and nodded.

"Got it." He turned and walked back into his office. "Follow me."

She walked in and stood in the doorway before grabbing onto her bag strap as she noticed the two other girls in the room, looking particularly unhappy. She smiled at them before looking back at the principal as he spoke. "You will be shown around by these two, is leader of multiple school clubs and is a cheerleader and also apart of multiple clubs here, they also share a couple classes with you so they'll accompany you to most of your classes."

Lakyn could already feel the tension rolling off of the girls like waves so she simply nodded and smiled politely.

"You're dismissed girls."

She turned and watched as the cheerleader grabbed her bag angrily and stomped out before the shorter girl, dressed as a schoolgirl, grabbed her bag and thanked the principal before walking out.

She turned to follow when she was called back, she turned back and took the paper held out to her before glancing down at it, realizing that its her schedule."If they give you any trouble, tell me."

She nodded and quickly turned before walking out and looking back down at the paper as she got into the hall. It seemed fairly basic, core classes, gym, and a free period. She sighed before looking up as the paper was snatched out of her hands and the cheerleader looked at it as she began walking. "FIrst period with Schue, how fun."

"Santana, 's class is the other way." The other girl spoke as she stomped her foot down.

"I'm well aware hobbit, why do you think I'm going far away from it?" Lakyn looked between the two before shrugging and following behind the cheerleader silently. She heard a huff, followed by slow footsteps behind her so apparently they turned into a train of class skippers. She smiled at the thought before following the taller girl through a pair of double doors that led to a massive auditorium. She looked around as she walked along the aisle towards the stage and stopped before hopping on and sitting on the edge.

"Why did you follow us, Berry?" The latina sat in the first row and propped her legs up before rolling her eyes as the schoolgirl walked onto the stage."Because Santana, I refuse to deal with the questions of what happened to the student that we were supposed to be showing around. But I guess my stage is as good a place to start as any."

Lakyn leaned back on her hands and looked between the two before laughing to herself softly.

"Something funny to you, Gray?" Santana looked up at Lakyn and raised an eyebrow in what was supposed to be intimidating but just made her smirk back.

"Just the animosity between you two, it's hilarious."

Santana was just about to reply when Rachel sat next to the gray haired girl and smiled widely. "I didn't get to introduce myself. I'm Rachel Berry. Future broadway star and leader of McKinley high's glee club. And you are?"

Lakyn blinked slowly as she registered what the girl said, considering she spoke so quickly, before smiling lazily. "Lakyn Maretti. Nice to meet you."

"Maretti...Why does that sound so familiar?"

Lakyn looked over at Santana coolly before smiling "My father was the crime lord who killed himself and his wife by driving off of a bridge after he was caught." She tilted her head as she watched Santana instantly look uncomfortable under her gaze before she looked back at Rachel as she gasped. "Oh my god! I am so sorry!"

Santana stood up and walked over before pulling herself up to sit next to them on the stage. "So what...you moved here with some distant aunt or something after..."

She left it open ended, obviously not wanting to say the obvious before Lakyn shook her head. "No, I'm emancipated. It's just me in my new apartment having just moved here."

Santana raised an eyebrow and Rachel shook her head "That cannot be legal."

"Yeah wel-"

"Lakyn!" They all looked up as her name was called out and she rolled her eyes as she saw the form of Nick and Andi come into view, with an obviously annoyed blonde behind them. She smiled and hopped off the stage before walking over and looking over the girl with a smirk.

"You'd never guessed the shape you were in a week ago."

Andi rolled her eyes with a smile as the blonde pushed through them and sat in Lakyn's spot on the stage. "They refused to follow me until they found this Lakyn girl so here we are."

Santana laughed and nudged her on the arm playfully "Not used to someone not listening to you, are you Q?"

The blonde rolled her eyes and shook her head with a huff as Lakyn was taken back by the fact that Rachel was staring at her hard.

The blonde looked up at the three newcomers and smiled semi-warmly "Just in case no one has told you yet, welcome to Mckinley high."

 ** _~ Right. Well. Here's a new story, it will be my primary focus for awhile, along with the other side, mostly because I have everything planned out for the both of them already. But, I am still in the air about what relationships will be in this one so if anyone has an opinion, drop me a line and I'll consider it. Thanks in advance and thanks for reading! ~_**


End file.
